


Passing Thoughts

by Nifty



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifty/pseuds/Nifty
Summary: Just a thought drabble about the WoL. Haurchefant x WoL if you squint through a microscope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's difficult to remember that the Warrior of Light is just an adventurer whom Hydaelyn smiled upon, and the whole driving point behind the Dark Knight quest-line.

Because really, who hasn't thought about it?

Alexander towered above, looming ominously over the Dravanian Hinterlands. It's not the first Time such considerations were contemplated.

The power to travel through Time and fix past mistakes. Mistakes that should never have been made.

Fallen comrades and those now departed, they could be brought back could they not? If there was enough aethor--surely.

Behind the dark bliss of resting eyes, in those oh so rare moments of peace before the next battlefield once more called the Warrior of Light to arms, is wintry blue hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. Not like Aymeric's frosty blue, but deeper. A royal blue that could even now be seen without sight, as could the brilliant smile of the same.

Many had deemed the esteemed warrior of light the one who bore the hopes and dreams of all, and it was done.

A nod here, a nod there, taking sugar and lumps alike with nary a complaint.

But the Warrior of Light, warrior though they may be, was no blade to be brandished. For a blade could not be steeled with the same passion and determination, could not burn with the same resolve.

Nay, the Warrior of Light, for all their inhuman feats, was but of humble flesh and blood.

Kneeling and whispering words all but lost to the wind, does hope stand once more, to carry on the fight and see that another dawn should rise.

But it is not alone that the Warrior of Light stands. And carried with hope close to heart, are the precious memories of simple Times shared, of unconditional kindness and friendship undeterred, and of hot chocolate so gently sweet.


End file.
